


Warmth

by Scourgefan12



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: There are many things humans experience that vampires don't. Jan learns this the fun way.
Relationships: The Doctor/Jan Valentine
Kudos: 3





	Warmth

For someone who hated distractions and interruptions, Doc sure left his door unlocked really often.

'Really often' being practically always.

It was hard to believe he would do something like that on accident. With how big a deal he made about being left alone when he was working, he would've started locking the door to his lab after the first few times someone barged in if that were the case. 

Not that many people did. Most people had better things to do with their time than bother Doc, usually only interrupting him if it was actually important. Really, there were only two people who would bother him without good reason.

One was Schrodinger, who wouldn't be stopped by a locked door anyway.

The other was Jan, who was currently pondering the subject. 

It wasn't like the door didn't have a working lock, that was something Jan had checked before. So, that meant it had to be on purpose.

Maybe Doc left it like that in case of emergencies? If someone got hurt or something and actually needed him, he wanted them to be able to get to him quickly and easily? That theory made sense.

Or maybe he just assumed people wouldn't bother him, that the others would recognize what he was doing was important and leave him alone. A bold assumption to make, considering how many times it had been proven wrong, but still entirely possible. It wasn't completely incorrect. It was true for most people, just didn't apply to Jan.

Not that it mattered a whole lot to Jan. The reason wasn't important, just something he was sort of curious about. Maybe he'd ask about it someday.

Not today, though. Today he had much bigger plans to focus on.

...Okay, that was a lie. He waltzed into Doc's lab with the same lack of planning as always. He just didn't end up asking because the question slipped his mind by the time he actually entered.

Doc noticed his presence, but hardly even looked up from what he was doing, only sparing him a small glance. "What do you want?"

So _cold_. So _rude_. 

Whatever, Jan was used to it. "Why do you assume I'm only here cause I want something?" He crossed his arms, acting offended. "Maybe I stopped by cause I just wanted to see you."

Though Jan couldn't see from where he was standing, he was almost one hundred percent sure Doc rolled his eyes at that. He also didn't bother saying anything in response.

"Don't worry, I'm here for fun reasons." Jan partially reassured and partially antagonized, inching closer.

Now that caught Doc's attention. He paused in his work, looking over at Jan. He was silent for a few seconds before sighing. "Just stay out of the way."

"Sure, I'll try. No promises, though." He flashed an innocent smile, or at least the closest thing to one he could manage.

Doc clearly didn't believe him in the slightest, but turned back to what he was doing, leaving Jan to his own devices.

Jan, for what it's worth, actually _did_ behave himself. For a while, at least. Mainly because he was too absorbed in this own thoughts to do much of anything.

He was thinking about how much Doc was warming up to him.

Not too long ago, Doc would've told him to leave as soon as he walked through the door. Wouldn't have even entertained the thought of letting him stay. 

Even when he first started letting Jan hang around while he was on the job, he'd always made sure to keep a close eye on him, to the point where it slowed his work down considerably. He just knew that Jan equaled trouble, and didn't want to risk anything. Being less productive was better than having whatever he was working on ruined.

And even then, he still didn't let Jan stick around half the time. He was so cautious that he'd kick Jan out for even the most mild things.

Jan thought they were mild, at least. He would make one wrong comment or touch the wrong thing and Doc would send him packing.

Seriously, why did it matter if he touched things? He was wearing gloves, wasn't he? Weren't those specifically made so you could touch stuff without getting shit dirty? Not to mention the things he touched wouldn't even be anything Doc was focused on at the time, just stuff that was rotting away on a shelf somewhere.

Whatever. Whether he deserved to be so cruelly kicked out all those times didn't matter.

What mattered was that this time was different. Very different.

Doc was barely even paying attention to him. Aside from occasionally looking over to make sure Jan wasn't up to anything, he basically acted like nobody was there.

Jan was also pretty sure he was allowed to touch things. In more recent past experiences, Doc hadn't really cared. As long as he didn't break anything and put whatever he messed with back where he found it, there wasn't a problem.

Jan had to wonder when Doc had started trusting him enough to just leave him alone like this. On top of that, how he'd managed to earn that trust in the first place. It wasn't like he was trying overly hard. He was still the same little shit he'd always been, he just avoided doing things that would get him scolded or yelled at, it was that simple. Apparently, that was all it took.

He decided to stop thinking about Doc's apparent trust in him. It made him feel... weird. Not _bad_ exactly, but it was a feeling he didn't quite understand.

What to focus his attention on instead, then? 

He scanned the room, but only one thing caught his eye.

Why not focus on the man himself? No reason to just stand there thinking about Doc when he was right there.

He crept up behind Doc, peeking over his shoulder. He intended to just watch him work. That way, he'd be able to get nice and close while still staying out of the way.

He did this for maybe a full minute at most, before realizing he had no idea what he was looking at. He didn't understand any of that science shit, especially not any of the advanced stuff Doc worked on.

He briefly considered asking about it, but quickly discarded that idea. He wouldn't understand an explanation either, and would probably end up getting bored halfway through listening. 

Which was a shame, Doc seemed to enjoy talking about what he did. He clearly had passion for his work, Jan did sometimes wish he had the attention span to actually listen. He felt kind of like a dick talking Doc's ear off about whatever nonsense was on his mind at any given time without putting in the effort of letting Doc do the same.

Sadly, it wasn't like he could just force himself to understand things, so this was just how it was.

So now he was stuck wondering what to do again. If he couldn't focus on his own thoughts and he couldn't watch, what else was there?

It seemed he'd run out of options. The only thing left to do was to be a nuisance.

He decided to just jump straight into things. He wrapped his arms around Doc, just enough to feel up the exposed skin of Doc's belly.

Doc momentarily paused what he was doing and tensed up considerably at the touch, but didn't push Jan away. 

Not yet, at least. He was obviously considering it, ready to shove Jan away if the touches got too frisky.

No problem, Jan could work with this. He'd found ways to escalate things when Doc was in even less agreeable moods. This would be nothing.

He just stayed like that for a little while, trying not to push his luck. He let one of his hands feel around, drifting from the little bit of Doc's bare ribs down to where his hips were nearly peeking out.

He idly thought that it was kind of weird for a doctor to dress like that. Wasn't a lot of exposed skin bad for that kind of work? That was a biohazard, right? And it made it so that you would just get dirty a lot easier. Not that Doc probably cared too much about that second point, seeing as his lab coat was pretty much always bloody, but still.

Jan, of course, wasn't actually concerned about it. Doc's body, Doc's choice, or whatever. And what an awesome choice it was. 

Made shit like this easier, at least. Not by a whole lot, but whatever.

Now, Jan's initial plan had been to feel around for a bit until Doc was loosened up, and then try and take things further. He ended up getting distracted before he could make it to step two of that plan, though.

However, not distracted enough to stop completely. He just kept touching without making any sort of progress, running his hands over the same spots over and over again in his daze. Occasionally he'd move like he was going to slip a hand into Doc's pants or under his shirt, but would pull away before actually doing so.

Eventually, thoroughly distracted, Doc decided to speak up. "What... are you doing?"

"You're really warm." Jan mumbled, which wasn't really a proper answer, but he wasn't exactly focused on thinking at the moment.

Apparently, this wasn't the answer Doc expected. He was silent for a bit. "Yes. Humans have body heat. This is common knowledge."

Jan wasn't even paying enough attention to register Doc's sass. He gave a quiet 'mhm' before burying his face into the spot between Doc's shoulder and neck. Sure enough, that was warm too, even more so than his stomach had been. Or, maybe it was just that there hadn't really been any skin to skin contact before. Either way, it was really nice. Jan let out a sigh of contentment, nuzzling even closer.

It really was kind of insane. Jan wasn't sure how he'd never noticed this before. Getting up close and personal with Doc was one of his favorite things to do, how had this never clicked with him until now? He could've been using Doc as his personal heater for ages if he'd paid more attention.

Well, it wasn't too late to start. He was very busy doing exactly that.

For once, he was completely oblivious to how flustered his actions were making Doc, completely enthralled with the heat radiated off Doc's body. If he weren't standing up, he really could've fallen asleep like this. That's how awesome it was.

He slipped a hand underneath Doc's shirt. Just as he expected, it was _way_ warmer under there. At this realization, he slid his other hand under too.

At this point, Doc pretty much abandoned the project he'd been working on. There was no way he was going to be making any more progress with it. At least not until Jan was finished with... all this. 

Of course, he could always just push Jan away, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. Doc had never seen him quite so relaxed before, who knew when something like this would happen again?

That and he was having a bit of a hard time thinking. He was so worked up that the option simply didn't cross his mind.

"Holy shit.." While leeching the warmth from Doc's chest, it seemed Jan had made another discovery.

Or, maybe he really was just _that_ amazed at the concept of body heat. How was Doc supposed to know?

"What now?" 

"Your heart's going fuckin' crazy right now." As if to drive his observation home, Jan pressed his hands even closer.

Doc flushed even more at those words. For a while he was at a loss for what to say. How was he supposed to respond to that?

Eventually, he managed to scrape something resembling a thought together and figure something out. "This may come as a shock to you, but humans also have functioning hearts." God, he was glad Jan was distracted right now. He was doing an awful job at hiding how he felt, it was obvious from the slight tremor in his voice. It was honestly a wonder he hadn't started stuttering yet. "Really, this shouldn't be so surprising to you. You haven't been a vampire for that long."

Jan made a noise of acknowledgement, but it was clear he didn't actually absorb any of what was said to him.

Doc sighed. Why was he still responding? Jan hadn't been paying attention for a while now.

It gave him something to do, he supposed. Something to focus on aside from the hands on him.

Unfortunately for him, Jan didn't end up saying anything after that. The only noises he made were little hums or sighs at finding a new patch of warmth.

They stayed like that for a while, longer than Doc would care to admit. Eventually, Doc ended up relaxing too, growing used to the feeling of Jan's hands wandering his body. He didn't relax nearly as much as Jan clearly had, but he managed to calm himself and focus his attention back on what he'd been doing before being interrupted.

They stayed like that until Doc realized that he'd been forgetting some details about humans. Specifically that they needed to do things like eat, and sleep. He hadn't done either of those things yet that day, and he could feel the toll it was taking on him.

Jan whined when the two of them were separated, giving Doc a look not unlike that of a kicked puppy, but didn't complain too much once Doc explained his reasons.

He insisted on accompanying Doc, at least for the whole eating part. He probably would've tried to stick around while Doc was sleeping too, if he were allowed. But, Doc knew that would just be asking to be kept awake.

As they were walking to the kitchen, Doc glanced down at their arms, which were entwined.

This was just going to be a thing now, wasn't it? Jan was never going to keep his hands to himself again, huh? Not that he'd been trying overly hard to do that before, but still.

Doc supposed that this was... acceptable. There were worse fates he could've been doomed to, Jan being more affectionate wasn't the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might actually ship these two for real, like unironically.... not very epic of me 
> 
> Also vampires are like reptiles, I think. They find a heat source and go absolutely buckwild


End file.
